1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, an information processor, an information processing method, a receiver, a receiving method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processor, an information processing method, a receiver, a receiving method, and a program, which are enabled to provide a high-quality video mail at low cost by combining features of a portable telephone and a Wireless LAN (Local Area Network) (hereunder sometimes referred to as “WLAN”), for example, broadness of a service area of the portable telephone and a high transfer rate of the WLAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is information processor available in the related art adapted to notify a user of update of an email through a narrowband channel used by a portable telephone and to download a specific file of an email or the like through a wideband channel implementing a high transfer rate (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2000-83061 Official Gazette). According to this information processor of the related art, users can retrieve the latest updates thereof, when needed, without incurring uncontrollable costs and increasing unnecessary network traffic on a transmission path, such as a telephone line. By the way, techniques described in such document are intended to reduce the number of accesses to Web pages, which are made by using a kind of an email magazine, and do not provide means for achieving communication among individuals.
There has been another information processor in the related art, controlled so that information representing mails received by or transmitted from a mail server is stored in storage means and that the mails sent from or to a user, which are stored in the storage means, can be displayed in response to an access from another user according to an access right preliminarily given to this user (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2002-44124 Official Gazette). According to this information processor, a mail can be shared among a plurality of terminals.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a portable telephone system has become widespread. Service is provided in a wide service area. Also, portable telephones have enabled not only voice calls but exchange of emails, photo emails (in other words, emails with still images), and motion picture mails, and communication with a television telephone.